Ipod shuffle challenge
by EspoirDio
Summary: 10 songs and you have to write something until the song's over...this was really difficult, but hopefully the result's still ok.


**Hi everyone!:) This is the ipod shuffle challenge that I've basically seen beMMADfabulous do...sooo I thought I could give it a go as well!;) It's really,really hard though...lol So hopefully you'll enjoy at least some of these... It's basically listen to 10 songs and then write something until the song has finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the characters...**

**1. I love to travel-The Frogs**

_I love to travel,it's true. I love a change of venue, a change of menu, the feeling when you meet with something strange. I love to travel,I love a challenge,I love change!_

Niles looked over at the blonde woman who was only dressed in a casual pair of shorts and a blue tank top. She was running her hands over the smooth stone of a statue of a falcon god. with such care that he had never expected of the New York socialite. Yes, C.C. Babcock had surprised him in more ways than one...He had had to fight hard for her and still he didn't regret the time it had taken...how could he, now that they were on their honeymoon.

"Hey, Bellboy, what are you staring at?" she asked, noticing that she was being watched.

"Just trying to figure out which one is older..." he commented with a grin pointing to the statue and then back at her.

"You better shut up before I file for divorce." she growled with a wink.

"As if that would ever happen." he replied quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

**Good-Wicked**

_And we are led to those how help us most grow...Well,I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you._

"What do you want? Have you come back to hurt me even more?" he barked at her, the words of their last encounter still burnt in his memory.

He was almost determined to slam the door shut in her face, but then he noticed that she was shaking.

"I quit my job.." she said quietly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll move on." he replied, banning all emotion from his voice.

"Niles, don't shut me out, please. I know you think I'm the ice queen, but even I will die when you continue to treat me so coldly."

"Luckily you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Don't you see, you idiotic man?I'm here because I've realised that...I'd be nothing without you. I might have money and power, but like you said, I'm still alone...only because of your warmth I am here at this very moment...because...the only man who still loves me when I hurt him is you..."

**3. Vincent- Steve Barton**

_And when no hope was left in sight on that starry starry night, you took your life as lovers often do  
_

He found her out on the terrace staring up at the star filled sky. He had sensed the entire day that something was troubling her, she hadn't engaged in their usual banter and even now he could see that her eyes were empty. And there was that nagging feeling that he shouldn't let her go home...not before he had made sure she was alright.

"What do you want?" she snapped coldly.

"I don't know what you went through at "The Place", but I'm sorry if it was my actions that got you there. I truly missed you."

**4. Frank Sinatra-That's life**

They were at their usual spots in Maxwell's office, he was pretending to dust something, she was comfortably seated on the green couch.

"Oh Maxwell, cheer up, will you? I'm sure the next show will be more succesful."

He had to admire her really, in the past few months all they had produced were flops and he could tell that it was gnawing at her too and yet she was putting all her enegry into cheering her partner up.A moment later Nanny Fine entered the room, dressed in her usual attire. She happily bounced up onto Maxwell's desk and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes,Max, it'll get better." she simply said, her nasal voice ringing loudly and that's when he actually perked up a little.

C.C. only rolled her eyes and retreated, followed by Niles.

"I hate that cheap... she has to do is hop on his desk and he's feeling better."

"Ah,come on, Babs. That's just life."

**5. Alone-Young Frankenstein**

_I'm so lost without you, life doesn't seem right...I need you to get through the night._

She was sitting at a bar ,downing her 5th Margarita. It had been one of those days were nothing seemed to go right. Fran had had her claws into Maxwell again, the butler had been insufferable and the kids had been annoying...She was C.C. Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway, she was rich for heaven's sake and she could have all the chorus boys she wanted if she needed sex...and yet the man she truly did want was unavailable...it just wasn't fair.

From a far away corner that "insufferable butler" was watching, he followed her most days when he thought that she would get so drunk she'd be a threat to herself...It would be so easy then for any low-life scum to take advantage of her...but as long as he was there to watch, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

**6. Move towards the darkness- Addams Family**

_Where, you ask, do we go when the world's not right? You and I we reply: some place out of sight!_

She was just strolling through Central Park when her eyes fell onto a familiar figure. There he was indeed, the Sheffield's butler, sitting comfortably on a bench reading the newspaper.

"Hey Dust Buster,does Maxwell know your skiving off work?" she asked,approaching him.

"Believe it or not, Babcock, it's my day off today."

"Ah,that'd explain why I haven't seen him..." she thought to herself.

"Yes well, I'm sure you'll be missed...you know, snooping around." she mocked.

"Miss Babcock, unless you haven't got anything better to do I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone, I need to get some peace."

But to his surprise she didn't just walk away, but rather sat down next to him in silence.

**7. Til him-The Producers**

_Nobobody ever made me feel like someone,til him- _His appreciative look when she became Maxwell's partner

_Life was really nothing but a glum one,til him-_Every morning he greeted her with that lopsided smile

_My existence bordered on the tragic-_Every night she went home and drank herself into oblivion just to feel numb

_Then I felt his magic and my heart began to dance-_The warm-hearted and humorous nature with which he healed the Sheffields, and her, after Sara's death

_I was going nowhere in a hurry, til him-_ Finishing work early, to stop by in the kitchen to exchange one last zinger

_No-one ever,ever really knew me,til him-_The way he didn't take her insults to heart,because he knew how she felt

_He filled up my empty life, filled it to the brim-_His laugh, his smile, his support...any tiny detail that meant something

_There could never,ever be anyone like him_

**8. Beneath a moonless sky-Love never dies**

_And I held you and I touched you and embraced you and I felt you and with every breath and every sigh I felt no longer scared,I felt no longer shy_

"How dare you throw that in my face,Niles?That was three years ago!" she screamed.

"Because I'm trying to make you understand,C.C.!It meant something to you...if we hadn't been interrupted...we'd-"

"Stop there now!" she yelled,walking quickly to the kitchen door "I could never love you!"

But before she could make it out he had grabbed her by the wrists and whirled her around, before pressing her against the wall.

"Stop lying to yourself." he breathed and forefuclly kissed her.

And while she could feel his lips bruising hers vivid images flashed through her mind. The way he had taken her three years ago, the way his arms had wrapped around her, how she had caressed him. His kisses had been passionate even then, but still more gentle than they were now. Finally finding the strength to push him away she hissed:

"Why did you act as if nothing had happened then?"

"I was afraid of how you'd react." he whispered,panting "I loved you even then,C.C., but I wasn't certain if you could see past my station in life...hell, I don't know now either..."

In response she pressed her lips to his again.

**9. You took advantage of me-Megan Mullally**

_I'm a sentimental sap that's all, what's the use of trying not to fall?I have no will you have made your kill coz you took advantage of me._

She was already stinking drunk and dancing on her own when he found her. She should've known better than to trust Maxwell to escort her to her sorority meeting, especially now that Nanny Fine had entered their lives. He stood at the door for a little while watching her and couldn't help but think that she still looked incredibly sexy.

"It's the butler!" she practically exclaimed to the empty room, when she noticed him "Dance with me!"

And on her way to him she tripped and would've fallen had he not caught her.

"I think I should take you home."

"Oh Niles, you can take me here if you want." she whispered and despite his better knowledge he found himself kissing her a moment later...it was wrong, of that he was sure, and still he wanted her...

**10. Scotch and Soda- Steve Barton**

_All I need is one of your smiles, sunshine of your eyes_

They were in each other's arms, dancing in her empty apartment, the only light coming from the flashing signs outside. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder,her skin brushing against his cheek.

"You know, as much as I love taking you to bed," he whispered "I love holding you in my arms like this."

She carefully looked up to meet his gaze and the warmth of his smile and the tender expression in his eyes nearly melted her.


End file.
